


Come To Daddy

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Crowley knows what you want. He's convinced you deserve a little R&R.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Come To Daddy

To be fair, Crowley was pretty attractive. It wasn’t just the looks though. Perhaps it was the snide, sarcastic remarks he’d often make, or better yet, maybe it was the domineering attitude he had. He knew what he was doing. He would see you sitting nearby squirming, trying not to make a scene of your rising libido.

“Darling you look tense,” he casually observed, trying to get another rise out of you. “You should relax...in bed.”

This had been going on the entire day. Between the endless cycles of judgment for newcomers and less-than-concerning threats from the powers that be, it didn’t seem to distract him from the knowledge that you were...as they would say these days...turned on.

That little glint of mischievous light in his eyes told you he knew. The mention of relaxing in bed had more than to do with “me-time” on a cozy afternoon. When nobody was looking, he mouthed, “Come to daddy”. That was the end of your so-called composure.

He snapped his fingers and you found yourself tied gently to a large bed made for such activities. The room itself was clearly made for it too. It was no surprise that Crowley had his way with the ladies, but this was a nice change. All around the room were hints and displays of Crowley’s ideas of free time. The bed was a dark red color, and so were the walls, which were lit with various kinds of candles. With another snap, Crowley dimmed the lights and caused a lovely scent of lavender and rose to fill the air.

He crossed the room to sit down at your side, smiling gently from ear to ear.

“Hello love,” he half-whispered.

You slightly gulped, pulling a bit at your restraints. “H-hi.”

Your heart pounded nervously even though you knew in your head you wanted this. You wondered what it was like to have private moments with the king of hell.

Crowley’s eyes flashed red for a few seconds before he smiled again. “I know what you want. I know you’ve been wanting this for a very, very long time.”

He reached down and stroked the side of your face tenderly, sending goosebumps over every inch of your skin. The room suddenly became warm and inviting. Your body was craving what he was soon to offer.

Your muscles twitched as he made feather-like movements over your body. Each second that passed, you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter. Volcanic eruptions were on the horizon as his hand paused on your inner thigh. He could feel the sweat forming on your skin.

“You like it don’t you?” He asked.

The only response he got in return was a nod and a whimper.

“Good,” was his calm reply.

He took in the sight of your body before moving his hand once again. This time, it inched towards your clit. Your whole body was hot and sweaty by this moment. He took the tip of his finger and tapped your clit one time, receiving a yelp from you.

He spread your legs and commented, “You really want it don’t you?”

You merely groaned and bucked towards his hand.

“Be still and you’ll get what you want little dove,” he purred.

One finger went in and it was immediately soaked. Another finger stayed just outside and rubbed as the inner finger curled in and out. After a few minutes of pure electricity, he went to a table against the wall and pulled a vibrator out of a drawer. It was about the size of a small lipstick, but the punch it gave was enough to send you through the ceiling.

It barely made a sound as he began to tease you with it. He moved it across both thighs, your lower stomach, and finally where you wanted it to go.

“So close darling. So close; say my name!” He suddenly demanded. The dom energy sent you over the edge and the vibrator was soaked to the other end.

His name barely escaped your lips before you started breathing hard and bucking into it again.

“Say my name Y/N,” he demanded again.

“Crowley!” You screamed.

The orgasmic sensation grew until you finally let go. Every sense of smell, every sense of sight, every sense of anything was heightened now. He ran his nails across your inner thighs as the other hand continued to hold the vibrator in place.

“Crowley!” You yelled again.

When you came down from the orgasm, you could hardly move. Crowley didn’t seem to mind though. He was just as caring as anybody.

He helped you clean up and he rolled you over for a short massage. His hands lazily moved across the skin on your back and neck.

“Glad you enjoyed a little relaxation,” he whispered and kissed you on the head.

“It was much needed. Thank you,” you replied.


End file.
